A financial review of five case-control studies funded by the NICHD is being conducted to identify the costs associated with the planning, conduct and analysis of case-control studies. Expenditures associated with data collection, travel, operating expenses, and salaries of professional staff have been summarized for three phases of each study (1) planning, (2) data collection, and (3) analysis.